Sweet Dreams
by Qfg
Summary: Short little waffy fic of Kaoru and Kenshin. Takes place somewhere during the manga, after the Kyoto Arc.
1. Just a Dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, blah blah blah. You know the deal. Read the fic.  
  
Summary: Short little waffy fic of Kaoru and Kenshin. Takes place somewhere during the manga, after the Kyoto Arc. I've been told there's OOCness, so there probably is. P This is for you, Selphie-san! ^_^  
  
Song: "Leap Of Faith" By Michelle Branch  
  
//"Thank you for everything you've done... and farewell. I am a rurouni.. I will wander once again."//  
  
//"Kenshiiin!"//  
  
Kaoru woke up with sweat pouring down her face. The door to her room slowly slid open to reveal a soft rurouni's face. "Kaoru-dono? Is something wrong?"  
  
She looked back and failed to smile. "n-No, it's okay Kenshin.. I'm alright..." Her voice shook with each word.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No you aren't. You're scared. What's wrong?" He sat behind her and gently placed his arms around her shoulders. "You seem.. troubled."  
  
Kaoru blushed, then nodded. "I was just.. having a bad dream."  
  
"Really..? About what?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I.. I don't want to-" Her voice broke and her eyes squeezed shut. Tears started raining down her face onto the futon. "don't want to.."  
  
"Shh..." His hands starting carressing her bare shoulders. "It's all right, you can tell me."  
  
Kaoru swallowed. "I was just having a nightmare about when you left."  
  
Kenshin blinked and his hands froze. ".. huh? But that was so long ago.."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Ya, well.. umm nevermind." She blushed.  
  
His hands traveled from her shoulders down to her arms. "Why is this bothering you, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Because- because you've been acting so weird lately! I don't understand.. I'm afraid you're going to-"  
  
The hands wrapped around her stomach, and Kenshin cut her off with a deep voice she hadn't heard much before. "I won't leave you again."  
  
Her face and neck turned slightly crimson. //What is he doing?// "But.. why are you acting so strange?"  
  
The rurouni smiled. "Kaoru-dono, for 10 years I've done nothing but wander, and before that I was all over the place for my... assignments. I'm just getting adjusted to having a family and people that actually care for me. Okay?"  
  
She smiled. "Ya.. okay.." She blushed more as his hands wrapped themselves around her chest and waist. "Kenshin, why are you-"  
  
He placed a finger on her mouth. "Shh.." His lips lightly pressed against her shoulder. "When I left you, I thanked you with a sudden hug. Now you've done so much for me, that such a simple gesture is not enough. I want you to know that no matter what happens and no matter what I do, I'll always love you and I'll never leave you alone again. Do you understand, Kaoru?"  
  
She nodded numbly. //He dropped the honorific..//  
  
"I love you." He flipped her over so he ended up on top. His mouth covered hers, locking them into a passionate kiss, and sent her tingling all over. Her cheeks turned bright crimson and her neck grew hot. It seemed like hours before they managed to stop.  
  
He smiled at her. "Are you alright, Kaoru?"  
  
She nodded. "D- don't be silly, Kenshin.." Her face turned even redder. "Of course I'm all right."  
  
"Do you wish me to leave now?"  
  
She blinked, and looked into his eyes. Despite his words, the look on his face betrayed him.  
  
"No.. stay."  
  
He grinned. "Arigatou."\\  
  
Kenshin woke up.  
  
/Damn./  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Muahahahaha.  
  
Erm, I mean, hi! Arigatou for reading, and don't forget to leave a note! ^_^  
  
Oh ya, and the reason there are double slashes at only the end of Kenshin's dream is cause sometimes you don't know you're dreaming until you wake up. 


	2. But Don't Some Dreams Come True?

--But Don't Some Dreams Come True?-- 

//He smiled. "Arigatou." 

He started kissing her...\\ 

He woke up. 

/Damn.. again?/ 

Kenshin stretched and yawned. /Mm.. the same dream as before? That's odd, I don't usually have recurring dreams like that... Oh my../ He looked out at the sun, already high in the sky. /It's late.. I slept in. Dangit.. and I was looking forward to having breakfast alone with Kaoru../ He frowned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenshin came out into the kitchen. Kaoru looked up from her breakfast. "Oh, Kenshin! Konnichiwa!" 

He put on his best smile. "Konnichiwa Kaoru-dono." /She looks so sweet.. hmm? Oh, breakfast.. she already made my plate for me../ "A- arigatou for cooking and waiting for me, and- and even making my plate, for me, Kaoru-dono.. but, you didn't really need to.. uhmm.. go this far..." 

"Don't be silly." She smiled. "I know my cooking isn't that good.. I-... You've been cooking breakfast for me for a long time, so it's only fair that you get a break once in a while." 

"oh no you're cooking is fine Kaoru-dono. Arigatou for thinking of me." /I should tell her.../ 

She blushed. "Thank you.." /The real reason I waited for you is that I couldn't wake you this morning.. you looked like you were having such a nice dream... I wonder what you were dreaming about?/ 

Kenshin smiled at her and started eating. /Did she wait for me..? ..I think she did. But, if so,/ "Why did she wait for me?" 

"Mmm? What's that?" 

"Oh- oh, it's nothing, I- I was just thinking out loud.. g- gomen nasai.." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru while he mentally kicked himself. /I can't believe I said that out loud! I'm so lucky she didn't hear it../ 

Kaoru smiled back and started eating. /Does he know that I waited to eat alone with him..?/ "By the way, Kenshin.. Yahiko said he's going over to Hirashi's house to play, stay the night. Sanosuke also told me he'd stay at the Akabeko all day." 

"Oh? Okay, arigatou for telling me." /We'll be alone ALL DAY? Oro... I can't believe it.. all day and night with Kaoru... ha ha../ He smiled to himself, then quickly regained his composure. /Nnn I need to stop thinking about that.. I'm starting to blush./ 

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's face started to turn red. "Are you okay, Kenshin?" 

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking Kaoru-dono." /Agh.. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that.. she'd never want me like that.. stop it... baka!/ 

Kenshin finished eating. He sat, waiting for Kaoru to finish. After she was done, he collected the dishes and started washing them. Kaoru stayed seated. 

Kenshin looked behind him to see Kaoru was still sitting. "Ah.. would you like me to prepare a bath for you, Kaoru-dono?" 

She shook her head. "No, not today.. I'll prepare it myself." She smiled at him as she got up. "You deserve a break... after you finish those dishes, don't do anything chore-related today." 

"N-nani? Not- not even laundry?" 

"Nope! ah-" Kaoru blinked, noticing the hurt look on his face. She bent her head down to hide her smile. "I know how much you like it, but you should really just rest today. Okay?" 

"o..okay.. sessha won't do the laundry..." Kenshin turned back to the sink, looking more than a little dejected. He shuffled his feet. Kaoru stood there smiling, waiting for him to continue. "but- but can sessha at least prepare a bath for you? Sessha-" 

"Nope! Relax, Kenshin. It's easy for me to do." 

His shoulders dropped in resignition. "okay.. Sessha won't do anything today.." 

"Good." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, then left the dojo and entered the bathhouse. /He's so cute when he gets upset like that.. I mean, jeez, who gets distressed over not having to do chores? ..he's so cute.. I wonder what he will do with his time now that he's not helping me out with chores?/ 

Back in the dojo, Kenshin had finished up the dishes and was now sitting on the floor of the main room. /what do I do now?/ He sighed. /I wish Kaoru hadn't forbidden me from doing the laundry.. now I have nothing to do.. Ayame and Suzume are gone with doctor Genzai for the week, and Sano and Yahiko are all busy.. besides, Kaoru and I are alone today.. why would I miss that by going out? Geez, I bored./ He looked down at his gi. /Dangit, it's dirty../ He sighed again, then perked up with a thought. /Oh, I know what to do!/ He smiled and left the room. 

Kaoru stretched her back, yawning. /That was a great bath. I wonder what Kenshin is doing with himself? I hope he isn't doing chores.. I'll have to beat him up. He accepts my punches way more than he should... I should go find him and see what he's doing./ She dressed and exited the bathhouse for the dojo. 

Kenshin sat in his room, humming happily to himself. He stopped when he sensed Kaoru's ki. /Ah, that's Kaoru. I hope she isn't mad that I'm-/ 

"Kenshin?" Kenshin's thoughts were interupted by her voice. 

"Mm?? Yes, Kaoru-dono?" 

"What.. what are you doing? I thought I told you not to do chores today." 

"You did, but I'm not doing chores. I'm simply repairing my favorite old gi." Kenshin flashed her his brightest smile. 

Kaoru frowned. "I said you should rest.. and why do you keep that gi, anyway? It's... pink! I mean, don't you want Sano to stop teasing you?" 

Kenshin blushed a little. "Ano.. the color's just faded from use, Kaoru-dono. The fact that Sano doesn't understand that is not my problem, or concern." 

Kaoru nodded. "Well.. I'm going out, okay? I got a little extra money this week, so I'll be buying some new clothes." 

"Okay Kaoru-dono. Have fun." He smiled and turned back to his gi as Kaoru slid the shoji closed. /Dang.. a whole day together, but I'm stuck in my room repairing my gi while Kaoru goes to the shops../ He heard the gate close outside. /Why can't she just stay here with me? I want to spend time with her. I want to be by her side... why can't I be with her? Why can't I spend time with her? And most of all, WHY can't I seem to say these sort of things to her?/ He looked up at the shoji, then back at the gi. /Hmm.. it's nice, but it's old, and torn almost beyond repair.. Ha, probably more thread in repairs than it originally was made with. Maybe I should just throw it away. Or, or stow it away. Ya.. put it in a box somewhere, for keepsake, and then go and get another gi. A nice dark navy blue one, to match Kaoru's favorite indigo blue ribbon. Go shopping and... wait a minute, Kaoru's going shopping! Why don't I just go with her?! Duh!/ Kenshin laughed out loud at himself as he got up and headed towards the door. /I really AM a baka../ 

------------ 

Kaoru looked over the rack of kimonos. "Hmmm.." /Dangit, I don't really like any of these.. they're all.. ugly../ "Um.. no, thank you, sir." 

"That is all right miss. Have a nice day." 

"You too, sir!" She smiled at the vendor as she walked away from the stand. 

She walked around until she found another stand selling kimonos. /Oh WOW, these are so pretty! I just LOVE the green and purple kimonos. But, I don't have enough money to buy both kimonos and a new gi for Kenshin./ She sighed. /Dangit, I hate choosing between these.. I wish Kenshin were here.. he'd tell me which one he thought would look best on me. I love it when he compliments me on how I look./ She blushed slightly. 

"Ahmm.. miss, would you like to buy a kimono?" 

"Mm? Oh! Yes, I'm just trying to decide which one, thank you." 

The vendor nodded and smiled, then went back to talking to another woman. 

/Hmm.. where is she../ Kenshin looked around for Kaoru. /Argh! It's such a big crowd today! And so many kimono stands.. which one is she at?/ "Oh!" He exclaimed softly when his eyes fell upon her figure. "There she is! Great.." He manuvered through the crowd until he was within reach of her. /She's looking at two kimonos, trying to decide between them.. odd.. whenever she has enough money to buy stuff she usually comes home with two kimonos.. and she isn't carrying another one already../ "ahem." 

Kaoru jumped around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "oh! It's you, Kenshin! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I like both of these kimonos but I don't know which one and I was just thinking about how you could help me decide. Would you?" 

Kenshin nodded and smiled. "Which two kimonos are you trying to decide between?" 

"Oh, this one and this one." She gestured to the two kimonos. 

Kenshin's eyes widened. /Those are beautiful! She'd look great in both of them!/ "Ahm.. why don't you just get both?" 

"Oh, well I.. I have to buy.. something else.." She blushed slightly. /Oh no! I completly forgot I wanted to suprise him with the gi! What am I going to do now?/ 

"Ah.. okay." /This must be a feminine thing.. yeah.. with the way she's blushing../ He blushed a little, also. /Dang, now I'm blushing thinking about how good she looks when she's blushing! Jeez.. well anyway.. I'm curious, but I probably shouldn't ask her about it.. it'll just embarrass her more../ 

Kaoru smiled. "So, which do you think?" 

Kenshin looked at both of them. "Hmmm.. I think.. I think that nice, dark teal green goes nicely with your soft blue eyes Kaoru-dono. But then again, that deep violet looks rather nice.. hmm... I.. I can't decide.. what do you think, sir?" 

"What?" The salesman looked up from some paperwork. "Oh. Green. Definately." He flashed a smile and then concentrated back on his work. 

Kenshin looked at the price tags. /Hmm.. the green one is actually cheaper. That's suprising./ He smiled at Kaoru. "I like the green one better. I think it matches your eyes very well." 

Kaoru nodded decisivly. "Okay then. Green it is!" She smiled back at Kenshin, then took the green kimono and handed it to the salesman. "I'll take this." 

"Hmm? Ah, the green one! Nice choice. That'll be 250 yen. As a bonus offer, you also get the obi of your choice for free! They're in the back. Just walk around me, there's a path to the right of the stand." 

Kaoru nodded and handed the man the money, then put the kimono in her bag and walked with Kenshin to the back of the stand. "Oooh these are all so pretty! Oh I don't know Kenshin.. which one should I pick?" 

"They -are- very beautiful.. hmm.. how about the light pale green one with butterfly decorations? They'll match the white sakura tree decoration." 

"White sakura tree?" Kaoru looked at the bottom left of the kimono, and sure enough there was a white sakura tree spanning the lower part of the kimono. "Wow.. it's so pretty Kenshin." She grinned. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to try it on!" 

"I'm sure you'll look wonderful in it Kaoru-dono." He smiled when she blushed. 

"Well... the green one it is, then." /I can't believe this! I'm acting like a freaking schoolgirl.. siigh.. come on, control yourself, Kaoru no baka!/ 

"Shall we pick out a ribbon to match?" Kenshin looked over at the rack of ribbons next to the obis. 

"Oh, yes! That would be a great idea! What color?" 

"Well.. I think you should get that nice palish yellow one. It would counteract the green nicely." 

"Oh wow.. what a great idea, Kenshin! I can't believe this, you're so great at fashion.. it's like a gift with you." 

Kenshin blushed. "Ahh.. arigatou Kaoru-dono. Would you like anything else?" He picked up the obi and ribbon and put them in the bag with the kimono. 

"Mm... what about these earrings and necklaces? You think I should get yellow ones in those, too?" 

"Hai, that would be a great idea Kaoru-dono." /That's odd, she doesn't usually wear jewelry.. is she going on a date with another man?! Oh Kami-sama, what if she likes him more than me? What if I get kicked out of the dojo, and she marries some stranger! Shhh shh.. no no.. she's probably just excited.. those -would- go well with the outfit../ 

"Okay!" She picked them up and put them in the bag with the rest of the stuff. /Kami-sama, why am I getting all this stuff?! I'm such a wasteful baka... note to self.. bring Sano with me instead of Kenshin.. then I won't be encouraged to buy so much.. baka! Baka! Baka, baka, baka, bak- what? Oh, he's talking to me.. I should listen../ 

"...and I was wondering, do you want to buy anything else? Anything... um.. inappropriate for me to help you with? I'd be happy to go to another stand and look around." 

"Oh! Yes, Kenshin. Thank you." She smiled. /Well, that takes care of getting him away so I can buy his gi../ 

"Alright then Kaoru-dono.. I'll be over by the food." 

Kaoru nodded and smiled at him as his figure disappeared into the crowd. /Alright, so now.. where are the gis sold?/ 

--------   
End of Chapter 2 

Authors' Notes: I got a lot of positive responses(well, for a one-shot) from my fanfic, 'Dreams', that I thought I would just continue it. :D Also I have read lots of lime fics over the past few months, and I wanted to write something completly clean. See? K&K can have fun just shopping. ^_~ 


End file.
